Manila Conference
Overview In the wake of the 3-day Taiping-Russia War (whimsically and cynically referred to as World War III by many), the original combatants on all sides were heavily scarred and tired, though the losses, in comparison to past wars, was not exceptionally high. The Taiping Empire, whose main advantage lay in its numbers in Space Combat and the strength of its Export Economy/Industry, had taken surprisingly high casualties against just as skilled Russian Land Forces and even the High Seas, where the Taiping Fleet traditionally dominated. Russia, the second original combatant, was in even worse condition. Economically blockaded and attacked from both sides, most of the war had been fought on Russian Soil. While Russian forces had managed to halt the advance of both the Taiping and Everetti, it did so at a high cost both in terms of casualties and economically (the average Russian Company having plunged 64% in stock value). The Crescent League, which, while having the best-equipped army, had the smallest one, had lost up to 13% of its standing army, and was more than content to keep its gains in Chechnya. Everett, the unlikely ally to the Taiping Empire and the original drafter of this crusade, had been, like Taiping, been less-affected Economically. But as most Democracies are in what some Americans in self loathing refer to as the "ADD population", rallies had already begun clamoring for peace. Britannia and Cascadia, having torn each other apart for formerly British Cascadian Colombia in Canada, were also in a bad position, Cascadia being also exposed to a direct attack. It was for this reason that Catholic Holy Emperor of Taiping Li Yun accepted Pope Benedict's invitation for a peace convention in the new Papal Residence in Manila. However, it was clear that both sides had important Agendas. Attendees/Sign-in *Huu Nyguyen (Foreign Minister, Holy Empire of Taiping) *David Milliband (Grand Foreign Minister, Holy Empire of Britannia) *Amit Chaudary (Representative, Crescent League) *Alaina Roberts (Foreign Minister, Northwest Pacific Republic of Cascadia) *Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo (President, Philippines) *Archbishop Silvano Tomasi (Vatican Representative to the United Nations) *Admiral Edward Dean (International Fleet Representative) *Secretary of State, Xavier D. Dupont (Union of Everett) *Barack Obama (President, United States of America) Possible Agendas *'Britannian Empire': Wishes to make legally binding the reclaiming of British Colombia. *'Cascadia': Wishes for a return to former borders and the return of at the moment Britannian occupied Cascadia. Removal of Israel's WMDs. *'Everett': Demands to completely dissemble Russia and its military strength, Independence and protection of Georgia from Russia *'Israel': Removal of Russia's advanced weapons capabilities including space force, fusion weapons, nuclear weapons and ion weapons *'India': Economic Gains, limitation of Taiping power *'Russia': Intends to retain national sovereignty and unity, possible Annexation of Georgia. Possible grant of independence to Chechnya. Removal of Israel's WMDs. *'Taiping Empire': Likely to wish for the division of Russia but no limitation to Space Fleets. Looking for Economic Advantages. *'United States': Placement of Russia under UN authority or joint international authority, removal of all weapons of mass destruction. *'Crescent League': Wishes to legalize the independence of Chechnya. Manila Conference Day 1 (4-28-09) (Please post when you arrive.) *'Archbishop Silvano Tomasi (Holy See):' Today we are on the verge of a World War. Already, the majority of the civilized world has already thrown itself into the conflict, and losses on both sides have been...severe. Isn't it perhaps time that you put this needless slaughter to an end? I would like to establish a ceasefire. *'David Miliband (Britannia)': but on what terms, Archbishop? Having lost thousands of men for what land we have gained, any ceasefire that occurs can only be accepted if all forces and borders remain at their current position. *'Archbishop Silvano Tomasi (Holy See):' Are you perhaps assuming too much, Mr. Miliband in saying that only Britannia took losses? Cascadia, in fighting for British Colombia, has also taken grievous losses, indeed their number of casualties outnumbers your own by a fairly wide margin. If you are talking on the terms of who lost more, than Cascadia would deserve British Colombia more than you would. *'David Miliband (Britannia)': Bluntly, Archbishop, is it the fault of Britannia that Cascadia's forces threw themselves on civilians against a city whose very people were against them? Simply put, it is not our fault that Cascadia failed to apprehend that few in Canada ever wanted to be a part of their nation, which was, from the beginning, American. *'Archbishop Silvano Tomasi (Holy See):' Mr. Miliband, you're avoiding the question. *'Alaina Roberts (Cascadia)': Well, it seems Britannia believes it still needs to keep an old territory it lost 4 years ago to independence strives. Citizens in former British Columbia no longer want to be part of Britannia no matter how much you deny it. *'Amit Chaudary (Crescent League):' Archbishop, are you suggesting that we release Chechnya back into the hands of the very people who have violently oppressed them? In both British Colombia and Chechnya, the majority of the population oppose rule by these nations, so shouldn't you rather cater to the wishes of the people instead of simply large states such as Cascadia and Russia? *'Alaina Roberts (Cascadia)': You are lying. Terrorists want to be free, not the majority of citizens. And I believe right now our citizens are unhappy with Britain. *'Secretary of State, Xavier D. Dupont (Union of Everett)': "It is imperative that Russia lose all independence, to ensure that this corrupt nation never again attack and mass murder anyone. There is plenty of evidence which proves that Russia cannot function independently and must surrender itself. In the Everett-Russia War, Russia viciously assaulted Georgia, violating it's borders and sparking war. Russia then elected a terrorist to Presidency who in turn deployed five nuclear weapons in the Pan-Eurasian War, bombing Mongolia once and generating EMP blasts that wiped out two thirds of Asia and parts of eastern Europe. It also fired a dud nuclear warhead into central Tokyo in Japan. Ramzan Kadyrov, before being killed, ordered the deployment of Small Pox on Everett which has now spread to the United States, Georgia and their own homeland of Russia. Russia then again sparked conflict in Georgia and attempted to occupy the country. Russia finally left but once again violated Georgian and Everetti territory and destroyed Everetti property by destroying a border wall. Russia has repeatedly proved itself dangerously imperialistic and violent. Every leader that has replaced the previous was just as bad, if not worse than the others. Russia MUST be occupied and divided up among the international community, never to have independence again. It must surrender and dismantle it's space force and it's fusion, nuclear and ion weapons. We accept and agree with the Crescent League that Chechnya be freed and independent from Russia, while the remaining parts are divided up among Zulkavita, Scandinavia and the Imperial Nation of Siberia. We also agree that British Columbia remain in Cascadia, for the people wish that. Four years ago they fought to be independent, they should keep that." *'Alaina Roberts (Cascadia):' Well that is untrue. Georgia assaulted South Ossetia. Everett is the mass murdurer who killed many civilians. Russia retaliated against your vicious attack against Moscow. But thank-you for acknowledging our independence. *'David Miliband (Britannia):' Mrs. Roberts, congratulations on relegating every citizen of British Colombia to the rank of Terrorist. Canadians, no matter how they have ever relied on their southern neighbor, have always enjoyed being part of the British Commonwealth and a member of the entity that is Canada, a nation that, unlike the United States you come from, has not altered from periods of obvious corruption. Only through Radicals and your military force was British Colombia dragged into your ridiculous charade for a country. *'Alaina Roberts (Cascadia):' Then tell me why they seceded. All soldiers went back to Canada unless they chose not to, which was discouraged. *'Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo (Philippines)': Mr. Chaudary, this thinking will only prolong the war even further. *'Huu Nyguyen (Taiping Empire)': And yet this war's end is in sight already even if this peace were not made here. Russia, Cascadia and Zulkavita, with a combined population of about 200 million, is fighting America, Everett, Taiping, New Japan, India, Israel, The Crescent League and Turkey, a conglomerate whose size is almost 3 billion in population. The majority of the fighting has taken place in Russia and Cascadia, Russia is industrial and has oil and Cascadia provides a large amount of natural resources. The question is no longer whether Russia will be defeated, but when. And once either nation is defeated, the other two will be isolated, and then you will simply be inviting further repression. *'Secretary of State, Xavier D. Dupont (Union of Everett)':"In 2008, South Ossetian terrorists shelled Georgia. That is proven fact, Ms. Roberts. Do not believe that Russian propaganda. Georgia fought back and was mercilously assaulted by Russia, who is well known for supporting terrorists and criminal regimes such as Iran. And Everett has not killed any Russian civilians deliberately. Our PDS satellites bombarded Russian government and military buildings in Moscow and that is all." *'David Miliband (Britannia):' Simply, Mrs. Roberts, there was no "secession." In most countries, we call this a coup. Nothing says that a coup needs to be supported by the people, and oftentimes it is not, and that is exactly what describes what happened in British Colombia. Have you ever wondered why the citizens of British Colombia call it BRITISH Colombia? Because they are British at heart. If you noticed, a vast amount of the Canadian Population and all of the Canadian Military moved out, the others didn't only because of economic reasons. Nobody seceded except agents of YOUR government. Do you know what Canadians in Vancouver celebrated on August 4, 2008? The 150th Anniversary of British Colombia's establishment as a CROWN COLONY OF BRITAIN. Even near your so-called secession, approval ratings of the British Colombian Government were easily in the 60%s, and considering 83% of British Colombia is of Britannian decent, your secession was nothing but a farce, excaberated only by Canada's crises at that time. *'Secretary of State, Xavier D. Dupont (Union of Everett)': "Mr. Miliband, these a resimply lies. Just like the Union of Everett on the eastern coast, the people wished to secede from Canada. Like any secession there are those who disagree but the vast majority wanted to move into Cascadia. We believe the people should stay where they want, which is Cascadia." *'David Miliband (Britannia)': Can you list any reasons for wanting to leave Canada? You have done absolutely nothing, Mr. Dupont, to refute any reasons we have listed, and, unlike in the East (where Quebec has always had a seperatist influence), British Colombia has always remained ultimately British. You have yet to state any credible reason, and a simple poll of British Colombia will show you that the majority of British Colombians, far from being happy under Cascadian rule, are far happier under Britannian rule. *'Alaina Roberts (Cascadia)': I can. Citizens chose that they did not want to be part of the British Commonwealth. And that is it. And that is why they seceded. We have already taken a poll in late 2008 and it seems about 80% of citizens want to stay in Cascadia. About 15% would like to be part of Canada and 5% are undecided. *'David Miliband (Britannia)': My guess is that your poll was taken from a sample group, for, once Cascadia was driven out of Vancouver (As it still is), the polls appear to be, funnily enough, reversed. Perhaps you simply were asking the wrong sample group--the very people who pushed for a secession. Because, unlike your forces, Mrs. Roberts, OUR space fleets do not try to ram other people's fleets in suicide attacks, and we at least have more respect for the lives of our soldiers than you ever have had. You've launched artillery right into your own soldiers in Vancouver, you've allowed them to constantly gain casualties and you hope to gain Vancouver simply by strength of numbers. Even that alone would turn anyone against you if their sons and daughters were ordered to make suicide ramming attacks. *'Alaina Roberts (Cascadia)': No, it was taken from all citizens willing to cast a vote, and about 19/20 of citizens voted. And our divebombers, which fly down, drop a bomb, and then pull up, and we HAVE NOT launched artillery on our own citizens. Lasers and small and precise when aiming for enemy troops. Now end lying immediately. *'David Miliband (Britannia)': I see you cascadians know nothing about language, speaking of how to "end lying". Our polls easily suggest 80% of the locals prefer to stay in Canada. And do you know why? Because you have, in making British Colombia simply "Cascadia", stamped on 250 years of Tradition, 250 years of willing loyalty to the crown and 250 years of prosperity. Your forces bombed Britannian forces fighting house-to-house in Vancouver--and apparently, if you suggest bombs only hurt those they intend to hurt, you are sadly mistaken. Your lasers, as everyone else has told you so many times, are nowhere close to as accurate as you think they are, and your dive bombers even less, considering half of them were incapable of pulling their dives, having been shot down by that point. Nobody, not even Cascadians, would want to lose their sons or daughters ramming enemy battleships and losing them to bombs that, as well-intentioned as they could have been, hit Cascadian forces as well.